


All in One

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Doyoung convinces Jaehyun to go on a trip and even though things don't go exactly his way, it turns out better than he could have ever expected





	All in One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenineternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, babe <3

_This is not how things were supposed to go._ Doyoung slams the door behind him, most of his anger and frustration dissipating along with the loud thud. He could go back outside and apologize for his outburst, but Doyoung has his pride so he slides the lock in place instead. Sure, Jaehyun had promised they could do some sightseeing today, but he’d also said this vacation was a bad idea in the first place.

February is a special month for Doyoung and Jaehyun. It is the month of their birthdays, Valentine’s Day (which also happened to be Jaehyun’s birthday and in the early days of their relationship he’d insisted that they were celebrated separately), and their anniversary. Doyoung referred to it as their “all in one,“ an entire month dedicated to love and even though it was an incredibly cheesy sentiment, it was one that Doyoung had held on to even after all these years. That’s what he had in mind when he’d suggested this trip. It wasn’t anything too extravagant, he’d reasoned with Jaehyun. Just a two night stay at a small town nearby, it wasn’t going to be a big deal. It didn’t take much to convince Jaehyun, and with the condition that he’d be available by phone during working hours, he was granted the time off. Everything was fine until it was made apparent what Jaehyun’s boss meant by available.

The first phone call came before they even reached the hotel. The drive was supposed to take about two hours, but it took them almost four because they had to pull since Jaehyun got extremely car sick and there was no way he’d be able to talk on the phone and check his work laptop while in a moving vehicle. Doyoung didn’t think much of it at the time since Jaehyun was usually the busiest in the morning and going on trips made him disgustingly optimistic. The second phone call interrupted their lunch. After arriving to the hotel later than expected, they’d decided to eat at the hotel restaurant instead of venturing into town as they’d previously planned. Doyoung was barely into the fourth spoonful of his soup when Jaehyun’s phone had vibrated loudly against the table. Usually they made it a rule not to have their phones with them during meals, especially when dining out, but this was a work call so Jaehyun excused himself while Doyoung sat at a table for two all alone. It was irksome, especially so since Doyoung had left his phone in the room and had nothing to distract himself with for the whole thirty minutes that Jaehyun was gone. The third phone call had interrupted their swim. Technically it was only Jaehyun who swam, Doyoung was perfectly content to sunbathe and scroll through Instagram while his boyfriend splashed around in the pool. He wasn’t planning on getting in the water at all, but Jaehyun had dripped pool water all over him while attempting to answer yet another phone call. Doyoung had opted to sulk in the hot tub.

The next morning had been perfectly peaceful and it gave Doyoung hope. To make up for the previous day Jaehyun had let him sleep in and Doyoung had woken up to the smell of coffee and the sound of room service being delivered.

"Breakfast in bed. How romantic." Doyoung lets the blanket fall to his waist, the too long strap of his tank hanging off of his left shoulder. He tries to rub the sleep from his eyes, a bad habit, until Jaehyun tugs on his wrists to get him to stop.

"You look really hot with bed head." Unlike Doyoung, Jaehyun is almost fully dressed in light wash skinny jeans and a pale pink crewneck sweater. The sweater was an old birthday gift from Doyoung, a little frayed in places, but Jaehyun refused to throw it out because it was one of his favorites. He runs his fingers through Doyoung's hair, smiling softly when Doyoung closes his eyes at the affectionate touch. The fading mark below Doyoung's collarbone is on full display and suddenly Jaehyun isn't very hungry anymore. "Maybe we can skip breakfast."

"Speak for yourself," Doyoung replies, finally adjusting the strap of his shirt after stretching while making an obnoxiously loud groaning sound. "I'm starving." He laughs at the slight pout on Jaehyun's face, leaning up for a kiss that's given easily.

"You used to be easier to seduce."

"You used to be better at seducing me."

Their plan was to go into town, get some sunshine, and have lunch at a restaurant that Doyoung had seen featured on a travel show. Jaehyun's boss hadn't called until after breakfast and Doyoung, the fool that he was, was thankful for it. He leaves Jaehyun to it, rifling through their suitcase for something to wear, settling for ripped jeans, a dark short sleeved button up, and his new sandals. Jaehyun's constant "Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Right away, sir" becomes background noise as he unplugs his phone from the charger to take pictures of the view from their balcony. When he walks back into the room he knows by the look on Jaehyun's face that something isn't right.

"Doyoung - "

"Do I even wanna know?" Doyoung interjects. He notices how quickly Jaehyun had rearranged their table into a work station.

"We might have to delay our trip into town," Jaehyun says, voice small.

"Okay. By how long?"

"Until... Dinner?"

"No." Doyoung pockets his phone and sits on the bed.

"No?"

"We're not gonna change our plans again."

"It's just a few hours," Jaehyun reasons. "You can go to the spa or something. If not we can even go into town tomorrow after we check out."

"Why would we go tomorrow if I made lunch reservations for today?" Doyoung crosses his arms over his chest and watches as Jaehyun's jaw clenches. _Good._

"Please don't be difficult - "

"I'm being difficult? How about you don't be patronizing?" It's a nice hotel, but the walls are still pretty thin so Doyoung is trying not to raise his voice. He can feel his control slipping when Jaehyun sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"Okay, okay. Sorry... But I told you I'd have to be available by phone."

"Being available by phone and being stuck in the hotel room are two very different things, Jaehyun."

"Now who's being patronizing?" Jaehyun fires back.

"I'm gonna shower," Doyoung announces, ignoring Jaehyun calling his name. Jaehyun knocks on the door a few times before giving up and that’s how Doyoung finds himself trapped in the bathroom.

He spends a few minutes just leaning against the marble counter feeling like a complete dick before deciding to shower. It's not as if he had much else to do and he wasn't about to go out and face his boyfriend. The sound of the running water muffles Jaehyun's voice on the other side of the door. Doyoung is glad for it. He doesn't want to hear Jaehyun speak nicely to the person who was ruining everything. Maturity meant that Doyoung knew he wasn't being fair, he’d picked a fight afterall, but pride meant that he needed to be petty for a little while longer. He stays in the shower much longer than necessary, going through the motions of cleaning himself from head to toe twice, until the water starts to run a little cold. He hadn't brought any clothes in with him so after toweling dry he throws on the fluffy white robe embroidered with the hotel logo. The time on his phone tells him he's been in the bathroom for an hour. That was probably enough hiding.

He finds Jaehyun sitting in bed, still dressed as if they were going out, frowning at his laptop. Jaehyun looks up and their eyes connect before he closes his laptop and sets it on the bedside table. Doyoung doesn't say anything either, just gets into bed and curls into Jaehyun's body. His hair is still damp, but he tucks his head under Jaehyun's chin anyway, closing his eyes when Jaehyun starts to rub circles into his scalp.

"You smell good." is the first thing that Jaehyun says, kissing the top of Doyoung's head for good measure.

"Thanks." The silence that follows isn't uncomfortable, but it's heavy, Doyoung counting the rise and fall of Jaehyun's chest while trying to figure out what to say next. “Sorry.”

“Me too.”

Doyoung isn’t sure who initiates, but their lips meet halfway all the same. Apologies kissed instead of said weren’t always the best way to solve problems, but today it is enough. Doyoung’s lips part and Jaehyun deepens the kiss, easy as breathing. It makes Doyoung’s mind go quiet and he lets himself be kissed, only coming to his senses when Jaehyun changes their position, shifting to press Doyoung’s back into the mattress.

“Don’t you have work to do?”  Doyoung asks. He arches and eyebrow as Jaehyun undoes the knot on his robe. He’s completely naked underneath and he smirks as Jaehyun takes it all in.

“Nope.”

“Liar,” Doyoung accuses while he laughs. “I promise I’m not mad. You don’t have to make up for anything.”

“You talk too much,” Jaehyun replies, pulling the sweater up and over his head to throw it on the floor. “I handled it.”

“Ohhh… That’s hot,” Doyoung teases and before he can say anything else Jaehyun is on top of him again. Jaehyun tastes like the coffee they drank over breakfast and Doyoung’s mind is starting to wander to the _I can’t remember the last time we had sex in the morning_ place, but Jaehyun effectively stops that train of thought by pushing his hips down. Doyoung groans, the roughness of the jeans against his cock feels amazing and he grips tugs on Jaehyun’s hair and rocks up into him. The pleasurable friction is short lived because Jaehyun sits up, fumbling with the sleeves of the robe. Doyoung shrugs out of the robe easily and it joins the pink sweater on the floor.

“Turn over for me?” Jaehyun asks and Doyoung complies easily, crossing his arms so he can rest his head on top of them.

Jaehyun takes a moment to admire Doyoung’s back, broad shoulders that tapered down to an impossibly small waist, before leaning down to nibble on Doyoung’s earlobe. He revels is the soft sigh that Doyoung makes and his lips move to Doyoung’s nape. There’s no rush and Jaehyun takes his time, kissing every bump of Doyoung’s spine, making his way lower and lower until Doyoung is squirming ever so slightly. One last kiss to Doyoung’s tailbone and Jaehyun is asking him to lift his hips. Doyoung is only too eager to comply and he gets on all fours only to have Jaehyun push gently between his shoulder blades so Doyoung knows to balance his weight on his elbows instead.

He isn’t expecting it and Doyoung chokes on a moan as Jaehyun licks a long strip over his hole. Satisfied with the reaction Jaehyun spreads his ass cheeks further, gathering spit into his mouth and letting it drip down his chin and all over Doyoung’s asshole.

“Oh fuck. Oh my god,” Doyoung whispers and Jaehyun licks him again, stiffening his tongue just enough to probe his entrance. “Jaehyun, please.”

Jaehyun doesn’t reply. He moves down to suck and lick on Doyoung’s balls while his thumb rubs circles over his hole, teasing, never quite pushing in. Nothing made him more desperate and needy than getting eaten out and his knuckles turn white as he grips the sheets even tighter. He whines, a high pitch pathetic sound, when Jaehyun’s tongue finally penetrates him and his thighs tremble. Jaehyun is relentless, alternating between tongue fucking Doyoung’s hole and licking long strips over his hole up to his tailbone and back down again.

“Need more,” Doyoung manages to say, his voice cracking. He sighs when Jaehyun’s mouth finally leaves his body, a moment for Doyoung to catch his breath. Jaehyun only leaves the bed long enough to find the bottle of lube stashed in their suitcase.

“Wanna know something?” Jaehyun asks, pupils blown wide and Doyoung’s body hums with the desire to be touched once more. He nods and Jaehyun quickly settles back behind him. He pushes one finger inside of Doyoung and says, “You taste good too.”

It’s too much and Doyoung pushes back into Jaehyun’s hand, crying out when Jaehyun adds his tongue alongside his finger. It’s not enough and Doyoung writhes under Jaehyun’s mouth just on the edge but still unable to come. Jaehyun adds a second finger, thrusting them in and out slowly, purposefully missing Doyoung’s prostate. The muscles in Doyoung’s thighs tense beautifully, the lines and slopes of his back curve and contort with every movement of his fingers and Jaehyun takes it all in, breathing heavily with his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans. He changes the angle of his wrist, curling his fingers just right to hit Doyoung’s prostate. Doyoung almost collapses, his legs sliding even further apart on the bed. He can’t think, can’t speak, can only let out moan after moan as Jaehyun spreads his finger, fitting his tongue into the open space. His begging is garbled, but Jaehyun understands, rubbing the pads of his fingers over Doyoung’s prostate until everything snaps and Doyoung is coming in long ropes all over the bed.

His mind is fuzzy, white noise, and when he comes to Doyoung is lying on his back. He turns his head to the side to see Jaehyun finally stripping down to nothing.

“Let me,” Doyoung says, his voice hoarse from all the whining and moaning, but Jaehyun just shushes him.

“You with me?” Jaehyun asks, and Doyoung nods in response trying to grab at Jaehyun’s wrist, but again, Jaehyun gives him a placating kiss and kneels on the bed. Jaehyun spreads Doyoung’s legs a little and Doyoung bends them, planting his feet flat on the mattress expecting to get fucked except, _oh_ , Jaehyun is rubbing lube on the inside of his thighs. After Doyoung’s legs, Jaehyun rubs some on his cock before pushing Doyoung’s legs together and hoisting them over his left shoulder. “Is this okay?” Doyoung’s ass comes off the bed just a little and the sight is so fucking sexy that Jaeyhun can only be relieved when Doyoung nods his head in the affirmative.

“Fuck me.”

Jaehyun doesn’t have to be told twice and he pushes his dick in between Doyoung’s thighs, groaning when Doyoung tenses them, making the grip even tighter. There’s no finesse left in him and Jaehyun’s thrusts are fast and sloppy, gripping Doyoung’s legs hard, chasing his own release.

“Give it to me,” Doyoung commands and so Jaehyun does, the orgasm intense after so much build up. Doyoung smiles and watches how Jaehyun’s come drips down the tops on his thighs.

It’s not a surprise that they don’t make their lunch reservation. In fact, they don’t make it into town at all that day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> get yourself a best friend who will write you nothing but filth for your birthday
> 
> as usual, my permanent address is the sin bin:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
